


The Masked Man.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Stingus, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting hated being rich, the way everyone treated him, especially after coming out as gay.<br/>When his parents got him escorts for balls so he can 'Socialize' they all gave him dirty looks or refuse to dance with him or even stand near him.<br/>Until one escort named Rufus Lore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masked Man.

Sting hated royal balls....  
He hated being related to such snobs as the Eucliffes...  
He especially hated that since he came out as gay, they only give him male escorts for balls.  
Who end up just looking at him like hes a disgusting human being..

He hated it all so much.

They hired yet another escort, his name was Rufus if he remembered correctly.  
Rufus Lore.

It was the night of the dance and it was a masquerade ball.  
His escort was supposed to be about the same height as him, long blonde hair and was wearing a red and gold get up..  
And a hat with pink feathers on it....  
It was peculiar but he went with it, he still held hopes of him maybe being nicer than all the others...

Maybe..

The night of the ball he met his escort who was over in a corner.  
He was extremely attractive and had the most gorgeous brown eyes....

"Mr Eucliffe? Would you like to dance?"

He had an extremely sexy smirk as well....  
Sting flushed behind his mask and took the pale hand that was offered to him.

Once they were on the floor shuffling along to the music with everyone else he started up a conversation.

"Mr Eucliffe you look quite.... Handsome tonight if you don't mind me saying that."

Sting blushed again granted he couldn't see it, he only nodded not really trusting his words.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Mr Eucliffe?"

He shook his head side to side and kept dancing, finding the floor more interesting than those piercing brown eyes...  
He felt the warm hands leave his his side only to feel one lifting his chin.

"Mr Eucliffe, are you feeling well? Do you need to sit down?"

His brows were furrowed in worry as there eyes met once again.  
Sting couldn't stop himself as he leaned in a kissed the mans pale lips.  
Rufus had to admit he was shocked, but he wouldn't deny him a kiss...  
When they pulled back Rufus was about to talk when Sting darted away wanting to get the feeling of there eyes off of him.

He finally slowed down when he reached there huge garden and sat down in one of the chairs putting his face in his hands.  
'Why am I so stupid? That was so stupid! Hes never gonna want to escort me again! Everyone saw it!'  
Sting shook his head as he straightened his back leaning against the chair.  
He closed his eyes as he once again covered his face in shame.

"Mr Eucliffe?"

Sting nearly fell out his chair due to being startled.  
He didn't think he'd want to see him again... A gentle man is never supposed to act out like that.

"I-I'm so sorry Mr Lore I-"

He was about to apologize when he felt soft warm lips on his.  
Rufus cupped his face as they kissed.

"You weren't out of line, I would've pushed you away if I didn't want it."

Rufus smiled at the man and leaned down to take his mask off to reveal a scar over his eyebrow and rosy cheeks.  
Rufus leaned in and kissed over the scar, than his cheek over to his mouth where he occupied it once again.  
This kiss got a little more heated as Sting pulled Rufus into his lap to keep the man from straining his back... And because he needed him closer...  
The kiss broke once again and they stared into each others eyes....  
Rufus leaned his forehead against Stings as he smiled gently at the boy.

"Thank you for tonight Mr Lore..."

Rufus's smile only widened as he gently kissed his nose.

"You don't have to thank me, and call me Rufus."

Sting grinned widely at him as he pecked his nose as well causing Rufus to blush.

"Okay than Rufus!~ You can call me Sting then.."

"Its a pleasure to meet you.... Sting."

 

~Till Next Time~


End file.
